Merryweather Mesa
The Canis Merryweather Mesa (simply known as Mesa in-game) is a modified off-road variant of the civilian Mesa. It is used by Merryweather operatives. This variant of the Mesa includes raised suspension, larger tires suited for off-roading, and a snorkel intake. Design The Merryweather Mesa, like its civilian counterpart, resembles the 2007-2013 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. The front fascia and grille resemble that of a UAZ 469. Like the regular Mesa, it may appear with or without its removable hard-top. This variant also features various military enhancements such as reinforced bumpers, a winch, and a full tubular exo-skeleton with a roof rack and high-power lamps on the roof and the front grille. Performance The Merryweather Mesa is slow, but makes up for its off-roading capabilities and durability. It is fairly hard to damage a large amount, due to the exoskeleton. Performance-wise, the Merryweather Mesa is slower than its civilian counterpart but makes up for it with impressive torque, allowing it to climb near-vertical hills. Locations GTA V *To obtain one in single-player is to steal one and use it as a getaway car during the mission The Wrap Up. Only Michael can obtain the vehicle in this way, but through use of the character switching, Michael can transfer the vehicle to other characters. This will not work during a mission replay, since the vehicle will disappear when the replay ends. *Michael can also obtain the vehicle by taking one of the parked Mesas and putting it in his garage when Merryweather attacks his house; this will result in mission failure, as you will not get to Amanda in time, but the Mesa will remain. Alternatively, you can wait for your chance so mercenaries arrive in the Mesas. A viable method is once Amanda is saved, get out and park the Mesa in the garage. Then, go to the home and save Tracey as soon as possible. Be sure to doing it quickly. *Appears alternatively in Minor Turbulence, when Trevor Philips evacuates. Altought it's unobtainable, is still drivable for a requirement in the mission. GTA Online *Can be obtained by calling Merryweather mercenaries on someone and then stealing one from the soldiers. *It should be noted that due to a recent patch (as of GTA Online Version 1.11), the Merryweather Mesa is no longer able to be stored in your garage by using any of the following methods. Attempting them will result in a message stating "This vehicle cannot be stored in your Garage." *Can be obtained by doing a mission that involves Merryweather and stealing one of the Mesas to take back to the player's garage. *Can also be obtained from a gang attack on the beach to the west of Fort Zancudo, one or two Mesa's will be parked at the gang attack and are avalaible to be taken once the gang attack is completed. Trivia *In GTA Online, any crew emblem added to the Merryweather Mesa (which will be sprayed onto the left door in this case) will be rotated a quarter to the right. *The Merryweather Mesa can be modified at any Los Santos Customs in both GTA V and GTA Online. However, the bodywork cannot be modified. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:SUVs